Because Love
by AHaddock3
Summary: A HiJack one-shot based off of two pictures I found online. BoyXBoy. Rated T for references and implications.


**A/N Okay, yes, I know I'm evil, I haven't updated my other stories for WEEKS, but I have the very good excuse of being royally depressed and stressed and pissed off about the election.**

 **So, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, just letting you know, and I know I said that Hiccstrid was the best and all that, Hiccstrid may still be my OTP, but I just can't stop thinking about these two. HiJack, which is Hiccup X Jack Frost, may be very unrealistic, but it is so CUTE and HOT that I just must write this. Also, you may be wondering why this isn't a crossover, it's because this only involves Jack, not anyone else from ROTG, so it's not REALLY a crossover.**

 **This One-Shot was inspired by two HiJack pictures I found online, the first one was adorable and funny but also really hot, I mean, any picture that shows that much of Hiccup's skin is awesome. The second picture was essentially just a conversation, but this one-shot is two scenes, one inspired by each picture.**

 **WARNING: This fic is Boy X Boy, so if you don't like that then don't read it.**

* * *

Hiccup knew from the second he woke up that something was wrong. He was freezing cold, and Jack was clearly not in his bed. And where was his blanket? Still drugged with sleep, Hiccup slowly sat up and fumbled around for his prosthetic. Wait a second, he was wearing it. He hadn't been wearing it when he went to sleep. Not really sure what he was expecting to see, Hiccup opened his eyes fully.

"Aah!"

Jack jumped back and burst out laughing. Hiccup recovered from his scare and glared.

"Nice, Frost. You know, could I just wake up normally for once?"

Jack reigned in his laughter with difficulty, though Hiccup could tell he was fighting it back.

"Nope. You're stuck with me." Jack smirked, though Hiccup could tell he was still trying to fight back laughter. Not knowing exactly what was that funny, Hiccup looked down, trying to figure out why he was so cold.

"What the-...Jack, _WHAT AM I WEARING?!_ "

Jack collapsed, laughing so hard he crumpled to the floor and clung to the bedpost. Hiccup panicked slightly, fruitlessly gesturing at himself.

"Jack...what... _why?_ "

Jack was laughing too hard to respond. Hiccup stared in disbelief at his outfit...if you could even call it that. He was shirtless, though on his wrists were some kind of golden bracelets that looked like shackles. He was not wearing pants, but instead some sort of golden belt that two wide strips of red fabric hung from, one in the front and one in the back. The fabric strips went down to his ankles...or would have if he had been standing up. And...

Hiccup's hands flew to his neck. Was that a...collar? Yes. Yes, it was. And...there was a chain on the collar. A chain that was attached to the bedpost.

Hiccup folded his arms.

"This is not funny."

"Yes...yes it is." Jack was still snickering a bit.

Hiccup fixed him with a deadpan stare.

"No, Jack, it's not funny. I mean, a collar?! And where did you even find half of this stuff?"

Jack leaned over the bed.

"What if it's not meant to be funny?"

Hiccup stared up into Jack's intense blue eyes. With an effort, he pulled his gaze away and yanked on the chain.

"This is NOT funny. Unchain me right now."

Jack snorted with laughter.

"It is kind of funny. Also, you look really good."

Hiccup glanced at the stairs.

"Jack...my dad is home."

Jack sat at the foot of the bed and leaned casually against the post.

"No, he's not. I waited for him to leave before I did this."

Hiccup leaned against the head of the bed with a slightly exasperated expression.

"I don't have time for this right now. I have things to do."

Jack smirked.

"Yeah, about that..."

"Yes?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

Jack got up and leaned his staff deliberately against the wall before coming back over to the bed.

"Well...I convinced Toothless to feed himself breakfast, and today is Thursday, so the others at the Academy won't be expecting you till noon. And even if they came looking for you...they can't see me."

Jack smiled. It was a smile full of promise and a clear hunger.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yes, but they can see me. And these ridiculous...you know, I can't even call them clothes."

Jack leaned closer.

"Maybe that was the point."

Jack shoved Hiccup down to the bed and kissed him, hard.

* * *

 **That night, in the forge**

* * *

Hiccup had had an idea. He was scribbling away in his notebook at his desk, and Jack was bored. He wandered into the room where Hiccup kept his half-finished inventions.

"Hiccup, what do these do?"

Hiccup looked up for a second.

"Oh, those. I wouldn't mess with those, if I were you."

"Why not?" Jack called back.

"Just trust me."

Hiccup went back to his notebook.

Jack ignored Hiccup's advice and kept messing with the inventions. Suddenly a big crash and a loud "Ow!" came from the other room, followed by several quieter clanks and just as loud shouts of "Ow!" Then there came the sound of rope hissing. Then a jerk and the sound of Jack swearing.

"Hiccup, how the hell does that even work?!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and muttered "idiot," just loud enough for Jack to hear him.

"I heard that!"

Hiccup got up and went into the other room, where Jack was dangling upside-down by his ankles from a rope.

"Ha ha, you found the one I can't figure out how to make work." Hiccup frowned. "I mean...never mind. You know what I mean."

Jack glared at him.

"It's like all your inventions are designed to hurt me."

Hiccup smirked.

"So are you gonna help me down?" Jack asked him.

"Not yet." Hiccup smiled.

Jack's eyes narrowed, then widened suddenly as Hiccup pulled Jack's lips to his own, trapping him in a heated kiss. When he pulled away, Jack was dizzy. Of course, that could also have been because he was upside-down. Hiccup walked around and cut the rope, dropping Jack on his head.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses." Hiccup countered, going back to his notebook. "Next time you should listen to me."

Jack rolled his eyes and came to perch on the desk.

"I _love_ you."

Hiccup looked up at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N So what did you think?**

 **By the way Hiccup is sixteen in this, in case anyone was wondering.**


End file.
